


://

by softangel



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: :/, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softangel/pseuds/softangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i got sad</p>
            </blockquote>





	://

oke so hide was lookin at kaneki and was like "wo he cayoot" and den kaneki look at hide and was like "wwoowoowow he rly cute" and like dey both in high school by da way

so like, hide is all like, "ur????super cute?? wanna go out," 

and kaneki was all like "only if u can mc freaking lose it with me" and he started screaming like pepe and shinji ikari.

hide then proceded to scream the lyrics of unravel and a baby came out of his mouth. It was....

SASAKI HAISE!!!!

moral of the story, do not kis sor else u will get pregnant and die.

**Author's Note:**

> whatt he fuck


End file.
